The Elevator
by P1nkPumpkin
Summary: AU Bellarke One-Shot. Bellamy and Clarke get stuck in a Elevator


(Clarke's POV)

Here I was, walking into my apartment building in my pink scrubs; mascara smeared, hair in a messy ponytail. After a long, tiring day at the hospital, all I wanted to do was sink into my couch, eating ice cream and watching Netflix until the night faded away. I grabbed my mail and stepped into the elevator. I pushed the button, glad that the day was just about over.

But my luck, just before the door closed, a voice yelled, "Hold the door!"

So I put my foot in the door to hold it as the tall, dark-haired man stepped in. I recognize him as my neighbor, Bellamy Blake. He and I never got along well, but we were nice to each other, so I said, "Good evening." And he nodded in response.

The doors closed. As we waited for the doors to open again, I read my mail in the back corner. I noticed he probably just got back from a run. As he glanced at me, I quickly looked back down at my paper, but I did see his classic smug grin. I brushed it off.

 _Half way to Ben & Jerry; I can do it._

But because my life sucks, exactly three floors from my level, the elevator stopped abruptly. It made me almost fall down and I made a sound. Bellamy right away pushed the emergency button.

It beeped and a women's voice came over the little speaker, saying, "What is your problem?"

"Ah, the elevator stopped and the doors won't open." He responded.

"Well, honey, it looks like there're some technical problems. But don't worry, we will get our mechanic on it, okay?" She said in response.

"Okay, but how long do you think it will take?" Bellamy said, getting upset.

"Well, I hate to say it, but probably a couple hours." She said back.

He grunted, then said, "Fine." And went and sat down in the other corner.

Time went by slowly. It was about ten minutes since the elevator stopped. Bellamy was grumbling as he was doing something on his phone, I slowly sat next to him after a short time.

I finally said something, "So, Bellamy,"

He looked at me, giving me his full attention, and said, "What?"

"Well, I guess we are stuck here for a while, huh?" I said with a smile.

"Huh. Yeah, you could say that." He said with a scoff in response.

I smiled for a second, and then said, "So did you just get back from a run?"

"Yeah," He said, looking at me confused, and then said, "So, Clarke, you look like you just got back from a long shift at the hospital. Am I right?" With his smirk.

"Yeah." I said with a soft smile.

"You look tired," He said concerned-like.

"Yeah, I am." I said, digging in my purse.

(Bellamy's POV)

She looked drained. We've been neighbors going on five years.

I'd seen her when that douche Finn Collins cheated on her and when he tried to break into her apartment; and he would have done it too if I was not just about to leave mine and saw it. I had stepped out, asked him what he thought he was doing. He said to leave it alone, but I knew the story - Octavia told me. She's best friends with Clarke, so she was there for her. I told him he should leave or I would have to do something. "Buzz off," he said in response. I had grabbed him by his shirt collar and his belt, and guided him out of the building.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just the usual, you know." She said, pulling out a deck of cards. Then she asked, "Do you want to play?"

I nodded in response. We played card for what seemed like twenty minutes before I said, "So, Princess, what have you been doing recently?"

"You know, same old." What she said was simple, but the way she said it, I knew something was off.

I looked at her for a minute, then I grabbed her hand and said as soft as I could, "Clarke, look at me. I will tell no one. Tell me what is going on."

She looked at me for a second, then finally says, "Oh, Bellamy, it's Finn. I never told O the worst part." She looked crushed, a small amount of tears spilling out.

"Tell me." I said, grabbing her other hand, brushing them with my thumbs. Then she continued, "He lied to me. He was already dating someone. He made me the other women."

I was so angry all I wanted to do was beat that little bastard to a pulp; but I had to help her. "Oh Clarke." I said, pulling her to a hug. After a minute of her crying, I stood up, helping her up. I hugged her again and said, "I am so sorry, Princess. He is a dipshit to do that to you."

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me for a second, and then said, "Thank you. You've always been there for me." She said, smiling.

"Anytime," I said with a smile.

Then she put her hand around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I was stunned for a minute, and then I put my arms around her waist. I moved my hands up into her hair as she ran her fingers through my hair. The kiss was hot and passionate, but also soft and sweet.

We held it for what seemed like only a minute, and then the elevator started moving. We broke apart, grabbed our bags and stared at each other for a second, smiling. Then the door opened and we went to our doors, opened them, and retreated to our apartments for the night.


End file.
